Blind Date
by lemacd
Summary: modern/au They were told 'where' and 'when' to meet but very little about the 'who'. Anna Smith only knows that his name is John. John Bates knows even less than that. For the batesessecretservice Banna Secret Santa exchange on tumblr and with best wishes for JamesLuver/thank-god-and-you. And a big THANK YOU to annambates for the cover art!
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is a gift for the wonderful and talented thank-god-and-you (on tumblr) as part of the batesessecretservice Banna Secret Santa 2018 exchange. Thank you for all your wonderful stories, you make the fandom so much nicer. I hope you have a wonderful holiday and that the new year will bring you many blessings and much joy. And a BIG BIG BIG HUGE thank you to annambates for the cover art!**_

 _ **I wasn't sure if I should break this story into two parts or keep it all as a one shot but then I came down with this nasty cold and the decision was pretty much made for me. Part two will be along in good time… until then, I hope you enjoy part one. :)**_

Anna Smith sat behind the large desk in her office, files and reports piled over every space available. She flipped through one particular stack with one hand as the other scrolled through the document on her computer. She didn't bother looking up at the knock at the door.

"I'm busy, Mary," she intoned, typing furiously. The door opened.

"You knew it was me?" Mary Crawley, her oldest and closest friend breezed in and sat down across from her, ignoring Anna's statement completely.

"Well, you are the only one that seems to interrupt me when I'm swamped with work," Anna replied, only looking up briefly before focusing on the computer again. "It's like you have some weird sixth sense about it."

"Someone has to save your from yourself. Someday we'll find you buried under paper, dead from starvation."

"Just because I cancelled lunch with you doesn't mean I didn't eat," Anna informed her. "Don't be so sore, there will be other days and other lunches. I need to get this report done before everyone leaves for the holidays."

"I'm not sore, it's just that I had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Anna tossed the file into a pile and rifled around her desk for another one.

"Matthew has this… thing."

Anna snorted and looked up. "I'm sure he does. Probably pretty proud of it, most men are." Mary glared.

"No, this sports thing, next Thursday. It's with his friends from uni and it's apparently a big deal and he wants me to go and watch. You need to come with me."

Anna began to laugh. "No, I don't."

"You have to! I can't sit there and watch by myself, who will I talk to? Please," Mary begged. Anna abandoned her work and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not an idiot, Mary. I know what you're trying to do and I really wish you wouldn't."

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary feigned innocence, but relented at Anna's pointed stare. "Oh, fine. Most of his friends are not only single, they're good looking and successful. I'm offering you bachelor heaven, Anna, why won't you at least come and look over the goods?"

"I'm happy the way things are, thank you," Anna stated calmly. "I love my work and it keeps me quite busy. You need to stop doing this to me. I'm not interested."

"You _think_ you're happy, Anna, but something is missing and you know it. When was the last time you had a date?"

"Let's see… ah, that would be the time you made me go out with the guy from Matthew's office."

"Sam was perfect for you," Mary lamented. "Very hot and Matthew says he's totally going to run the law firm some day."

"Yes, it was all Sam talked about," Anna muttered. "He was vapid and full of himself. I like Matthew, but whatever he and his friends are competing at next Thursday, I doubt it's a race to maturity. Before Sam, you fixed me up with Tony Gillingham."

"What was wrong with Tony?"

"I got a seriously bad vibe from him."

"You know, there's this guy that works for him… what?"

"No Tony and no one associated with Tony! Nothing good can ever come from knowing Tony!"

"Christ, Anna, calm down, I won't say his name again," Mary flinched. "Then what do you want if you don't want handsome, rich and eligible?"

Anna sighed. "I don't know exactly but I'm sure I'll know when he comes along. Maybe I'm waiting for someone that listens to me like I'm a person with interesting thoughts and opinions. Maybe I'm waiting for someone that appreciates that I'm independent and that I love my job, that won't judge me for it like I'm some kind of ball busting man hater? Maybe I want a man, a real man, not some gym rat that believes everything he has to offer a woman is in his abs and biceps. Besides, that kind is always high maintenance."

"Matthew works out, he isn't high maintenance," Mary argued.

"Well, you can't both be high maintenance or how would that work?"

"Very funny," Mary shot back. "I don't understand, Anna-"

"I know you don't," Anna cut her off, and then gave a tired sigh. "And that is why I beg you to stop trying to fix me up with Matthew's friends. Please. I know you mean well, but you just don't understand."

Mary let out a frustrated breath and stood up. "Very well, but I can't help myself. I care about you, Anna. I only want you to be happy."

"I know you do, but I'm ok. I'm very content."

"Content is not necessarily happy.."

"It's a kind of happy, and it's more than some people get in a lifetime," Anna shrugged and then turned back to her computer.. "Now get out of here. I've got work to do." Mary rolled her eyes, waving goodbye on her way out the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Maybe Mary and Matthew can go," Cora suggested, snuggling next her husband Robert and staring at the four tickets in her hand.

"Maybe Mary and and Matthew can go where?" Mary asked as she entered the room. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it onto the sofa before unceremoniously collapsing down next to it with a weary sigh.

"Your father just gave me tickets for the ballet," she answered excitedly, waving them in the air toward her daughter. "The Nutcracker! There's an extra pair, can you join us? It's next Thursday."

"I wish," Mary whined. "Matthew has a thing." Robert snickered. "A _sports_ thing! Why are people suddenly so immature?!"

"Sorry," he mumbled before turning back to Cora. "Surely we can think of another couple, just… please, not the Durnleys. They are so depressing."

"Maybe this would cheer them up," Cora suggested before snapping her fingers with another idea. "Is John Bates seeing anyone? Maybe he'd like to go. You two hardly ever get to hang out."

Robert shook his head. "The man spends all his time at work or at home watching television. Hardly surprising, the divorce knocked the wind out of him. Still, it's been two years and I hate seeing him so lonely. Maybe I should try and help him meet someone."

"You want to play matchmaker?" Cora laughed incredulously. "I doubt he would thank you for it."

"Why not? I'm his friend, I want him to be happy," Robert reasoned. "Come on, surely one of your divorced friends is looking to meet someone nice who would treat them well."

"Mama's friends don't want someone to treat them well as much as they want someone to treat them to the Ritz," Mary interjected. "Poor Uncle John, he'd be eaten alive."

"Well," Cora hummed, thinking harder. "What about my friend Sarah?"

"O'Brien?!" Robert and Mary cried at the same time.

"I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy," Robert muttered.

"Really, Mama! That would like setting him up with his ex-wife!"

"I think you're both being very unkind," Cora defended. "Sarah isn't anything like Vera."

"She's exactly like Vera!" Robert muttered, exasperated. "After everything that woman put him through, we should find someone for him that is the opposite of Vera in every way."

"Fine, whatever you say. I still don't think it's a good idea, meddling with people lives like that," Cora replied, her tone doubtful.

"He's my friend and I want-"

"You want him to be happy, I know." Cora rolled her eyes. "Mary, you agree with me, don't you?"

"No, I don't think I do," Mary replied. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to help. I asked Anna to come with me next week so I can introduce her to some of Matthew's single friends. You would have thought I was trying to sell her at auction the way she reacted!"

"You can't just throw people together! Only they know what they want and do not want."

"Anna made it quite clear what she doesn't want," Mary mumbled. "Apparently she is more interested in the strong and silent, good listener type."

"Strong silent type… sounds like John Bates," Cora chuckled as she stood up and yawned. "Maybe you should fix Anna up with him." She leaned down and gave her husband a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm going up to bed." She nodded at her daughter as she headed toward the door. "Good night, Mary."

But Robert and Mary barely noticed her leave.

"I know she was kidding, but...," Mary said, mulling over the idea carefully. "Uncle John _is_ the opposite of every guy I've introduced her to before now."

Robert matched her surprised tone. " And Anna is nothing like Vera. She's young and beautiful and good hearted… I don't believe I'm saying this but I think your mother nailed it."

They stared at each other for a while before Mary grinned and said, "So? Should we do it? Should we set them up and see if we're right?" Robert smiled back.

"I think we owe it to them."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You did what?" John laughed as he handed money to the barista and took his coffee. "You're joking with me."

"No, I'm not joking," Robert said matter of factly they headed out of the coffee shop. "Tonight, seven o'clock, The Dog and Duck. Just for drinks to get acquainted. The rest is up to you."

"Forget it," John said, shaking his head and still laughing.

"She'll be there waiting," his friend replied, looking up and down the street and waving as a cab came into view. "You wouldn't want to be rude and not show up."

"Rob," John said, realizing his friend was serious and about to bail on him before he could do anything about it. Robert stepped off the curb and leaned to get in the opened taxi. "Robert! You better tell her it's off, mate. I'm not doing it!"

Robert hopped in and pulled the door shut quickly. The window lowered and Robert smiled. "I'll do no such thing, you are going. Look, she's a dear friend of the family, known her for years. Besides, she's better than anyone you'd meet on your own and you'll thank me tomorrow."

"Rob…"

"Sorry, John, must book. Enjoy your evening," he grinned, waving as the window went up and the cab pulled away.

"WAIT!" John hollered, but it was too late. He let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his phone, calling Robert quickly. It went straight to voicemail. "Not cool, Rob, very not cool! You didn't even tell me her name! How am I supposed to… that's it, this friendship is over. Done. You are dead to me." He ended the call and rolled his eyes to the sky.

He couldn't understand what would possess his friend to do this to him. It had to be some kind of joke. Years ago they were relentless when it came to pulling pranks on each other, but those typically involved air horns or 'slap me' signs. Their love lives were strictly off limits, mostly because neither of them had a wife that would be all that amused.

Only, he didn't have a wife now so maybe it was fair game. No, he thought, of all people, Robert Crawley knew he was still too sore to joke about a thing like a fake set up. When he was at his lowest point after his divorce, Robert was constantly reassuring him that he wasn't done with life, that someone was out there waiting for him to find her. If anything, Robert was determined that he get out more so he could meet someone and...

Oh, god, John thought with a grimace, this isn't joke.

He started to walk toward his office, working his phone with one hand and trying to hold on to his coffee and cane in the other. He called Robert again, but just as before, it went to voicemail. He was doing it on purpose, John grumbled to himself, and he thinks it will force me to go and meet this woman.

"I'm a man of free will," he said aloud, not caring if anyone gave him looks for it. He wouldn't go and that was all there was to it. He continued to march as fast as his annoyance and limp would allow until he reached his office building and made his way inside.

John tried to focus on work for the rest of the afternoon but his mind kept thinking about seven o'clock and where he was expected to be. He didn't even know where to start with his feelings about what his friend had done to him. For starters he couldn't remember the last time he had any kind of date, never mind one of a nerve wracking first date variety. He and Vera had met running in the same circle and somehow fallen in with each other in time. He didn't know what he wanted back then, but Vera sure did and he was stupid enough to let her figure it all out for him. What a mess that had turned out to be. 

It was only recently that he could think back on it all without sadness and grief. Shouldn't he heal more? Is it fair to drag some poor woman into his life at this stage of his misery? Then again, maybe that's what they'd have in common. Robert gave him very little information about this person, not even her name. All he said was that she was an old friend of the family, most likely one of Cora's friends, probably also divorced and desperate enough to agree to this insanity.

He tried to remember if he had met any of Cora's friends since he moved back to England and reconnected with Rob and Cora, and he could only come up with one name and face. The very thought had him scrambling to his phone again.

"You twisted little man," he hissed once the voice message finished. "You probably set me up with O'Brien, didn't you? Call me back, Robert!"

An hour later, he called again and tried a different tactic; "Come on, Rob, I can't. I'm not ready to see anyone, really, I'm not. I'm just getting back on my feet after Vera. I'm begging you, call me back."

And then again right before leaving; "I know you're getting these messages, so listen hard and listen good: I'm. Not. Going. If she gets mad because I don't show, it'll be on your head, you hear me? Damn it, why won't you answer your phone?!" He ended the call with a heavy sigh. He knew exactly why he wasn't answering his calls. Because John Bates was a nice guy and for all his protests and threats to stay away, Robert knew he couldn't possibly let a woman sit alone in a bar waiting for him.

John checked the time on his phone and groaned. He didn't have enough time to go home and change clothes. With the last bit of his resolve quickly fading, he left his office and headed toward The Dog and Duck.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anna made her way down the street toward the familiar pub. She checked her watch, exhaled and against her better judgement, she entered The Dog and Duck. She was early.

She scanned the small crowd, hoping the man she was supposed to meet would at least know what she looked like since she hadn't a single clue about him. Mary had been vague on that score. Actually, Mary had been a lot of things when she agreed to do this. Pushy and relentless, to name a couple.

 _"You have to go," Mary said firmly. "He has already agreed to meet you. It's all set, you have no choice." Anna dropped her head into her hands and groaned._

" _So when I begged you not to do this sort of thing, you heard, 'Please, Mary, please butt into my personal life and if you could make it as awkward and humiliating as possible, that would be great!'"_

" _I heard you," Mary insisted. "Loud and clear. And you'll see how well I listened when you meet him and see he's nothing like the others I introduced to you."_

" _But that's not-"_

" _This is the last time, I promise. If you go tonight, I will never try to fix you up with another man."_

 _Anna scoffed. "You can't make that kind of promise, you will always find an excuse to interfere."_

 _"I mean it," Mary repeated. "This is the last time. That's how confident I am that this is the right one." They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Anna finally blinked._

 _"Fine," she grinded out between her teeth. "But let's be clear, I am only going so I can put an end to this happening again in the future." Mary shook her head._

 _"That's hardly the right attitude."_

" _Look, Mary, I have agreed to do this. If I were you I would leave before I change my mind!"_

 _Mary stood up from the chair across Anna's desk, holding up a hand in surrender. "Right. Seven o'clock, The Dog and Duck, don't be late." She turned and walked through the door when Anna had a sudden thought and jumped up after her._

 _"Mary, wait, I don't even know his name!" she cried down the hall._

 _"John," Mary hollered over her shoulder right as she started to turn down another corridor. "Have fun!"_

No one looked up when she entered. In fact, everyone there seemed involved in their own conversations. She could only conclude that this man, this John person, had yet to arrive. She spotted an empty booth tucked against the back wall and slid her case and handbag into the seat facing the rest of the place before taking off her coat and sitting down. She checked her watch again and sighed. She sat back and began the wait.

"Hello," a busy waitress welcomed her after a few minutes. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone," Anna explained, feeling nerves start to jump in her stomach. "I'll just wait for my…" My what? she panicked. She didn't exactly want to admit to being forced on this blind date to a perfect stranger. "... my, uh, friend." She swallowed hard.

"Suit yourself," the woman had barely looked at her as she moved quickly to another group of eager patrons. She watched the crowd again. There was a guy laughing with the bartender. He didn't look familiar but he was Matthew's age so she waited for him to turn and make eye contact. Instead, he took the two pints the bartender served and carried them to a table full of friends, handing one to a pretty girl that smiled as she took the drink.

Ok, not him.

She rested her chin in her hand as she kept watching. The door opened and a handsome professional looking guy walked in and stopped, his eyes searching over the room. Anna sat up and started to wave, but then two women come in right behind him. He pointed at an empty table and the three of them made their way through the crown toward it. She fell against the back of the booth and covered her face with her hands and laughed. That could have been embarrassing.

Screw it, she thought as she pulled some files out of her work case and flopped them on the table. She would better use the time getting some work done while she waited. Let him make the first move, she decided as she opened the first folder. Soon her mind was focused on numbers and data reports and she forgot to keep and eye out for Mary's mysterious stranger.

oOoOoOoOoOo

John entered the pub and carefully glanced around for any face that was even slightly familiar. All he saw were people having a nice time and paying him no mind. In fact, it seemed everyone was there with someone. The only exception, he noticed, was a young blonde sitting in a booth opening her laptop, surrounded by paperwork and looking too busy to be expecting anyone. He took a deep breath, hooked his cane on the edge of the bar and settled on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you?" John's eyes ran over the bottles neatly lined up behind the bartender longingly before quickly ordering a club soda. He ignored the other man's expression and turned to look around again.

It was a nice establishment, festively decked for the holidays, rustic and welcoming. Still, it didn't exactly seem like the kind of place Cora or any of her friends would frequent. Robert was always talking about the time and money his wife spent at spas with her friends and at trendy eateries catering to their latest dietary fancies. Why Robert and Cora thought he would have anything in common with a woman like that was a mystery.

With that thought, the feeling that this was a huge mistake returned. Moving back to England had been a chance for a new start, to keep his head down and just maybe contribute in some small way, to put something good back into the universe after wasting so much time screwing up. And it was a new start, all the way back to square one. He liked his job enough but he was sure it wouldn't impress the high society type. He certainly didn't have the kind of money that would impress her. He could hear Cora roping her friend into agreeing to this date. _Oh, but he's such a nice guy!_ Being nice can only get you so far. Or absolutely nowhere, if the demise of his marriage was anything to go by.

He turned when the door opened and a nice looking woman in her middle age rushed in as though she was late. This must be her, he thought to himself. Their eyes met and she gave him a big smile. He started to stand up to greet her when she pointed at him.

"Having a good night, love? Need a refill? Be with you in a sec," she said quickly and out of breath. He watched her throw her coat on a hook near the door and then duck behind the bar, grabbing an apron and tying it quickly around her waist. She ran her fingers through her hair, took a deep breath and smiled again. "So what can I get you?"

"You work here," he chuckled, more to himself. "Uh, I'm all set, thank you." But she was pulled into an argument with the bartender about the start time of her shift and barely heard him. He gave the room another look before blowing out a slow breath and returning to his club soda.

He slid his cane closer to make room for someone trying to sit down on the stool beside him as the place started to fill up. Just then the young women he noticed pouring over work reports stepped up to the bar.

"Excuse me," she called to the bartender who as laughing with a small group at the other end of the counter. "Excuse me!" The young man finally looked over his shoulder and made his way slowly toward her.

"Yes?"

"Glass of white wine, please," she asked, sliding some money across to him. He nodded and began to walk away. "Oh! And the... " But he was out of earshot. "... wifi password." She sighed.

"Try 'guest wifi'," John offered, unable to stop himself from overhearing.

"What?"

"It's probably something obvious like, 'guest wifi'," he repeated. "It usually is."

"It's not very clever."

"Well, it's just a suggestion," he answered, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I should just mind my own business." To his relief, she shook her head and gave him a small grin. The bartender returned with her wine.

"Can you tell me the wifi password," she asked again as she slid the glass closer.

"Oh, uh, yeah. It's 'guest wifi'." He tapped the bar and raised his eyebrows as if to ask if there was anything else before he returned to the rowdy crowd ordering drinks. The woman turned toward John with a surprised but amused expression.

"It was a lucky guess," John smiled. "Really."

"You should play the lottery," she laughed as she lifted her drink and started back toward her table. Just then, someone bumped her from the other side. Half her drink sloshed out of the glass and on to John. "Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" She grabbed a few cocktail napkins and began to dab at the spill on his arm. John raised his hand to stop her.

"It wasn't your fault," he said, taking the napkins from her and wiping at the bar and the drops of wine on his pants. "And no real harm done."

"Oh, but-"

"Really, it's fine," he said again. "You should get another drink, though, since I'm wearing half of it." He started to wave the bartender back when she stopped him.

"Oh, no, this is fine. I only ordered it because I'm taking up a table over there." They looked at each other for an awkward few moments before she apologized again.

"Please don't think anything about it," John insisted, handing her a couple more napkins.. "No harm, no foul. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The woman gave a wry laugh as if the likelihood of her doing so was impossible, but then she smiled at him. "You're very kind. I hope you have a good night, too." She accepted the napkins and took her drink back to the table. John watched her walk away before checking his watch and searching the crowd once again with a frown. He turned back to his drink and closed his tired eyes.

If only Robert had at least told him what this mystery woman looked like.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anna hit send on the last email and started to shut down her laptop. She checked her watch as she drained the last of the wine in her glass, nearly choking when she saw how long she had been there. Nearly an hour had passed since she was supposed to meet her blind date. John Whatever-his-name-is never showed up. She watched as a few people headed toward the door and then her eye caught as the man from earlier, the one she splashed wine all over, stood up and headed toward the bathrooms. Her eyes followed him long enough to note that he walked with a cane. It gave him a bit of a swagger that she had to admit was quite appealing.

"Well, this was a waste of time," she muttered, pulling out her phone. She scrolled a bit and tapped Mary's face with a bit of frustration, drumming her fingers on the table while she waited for her friend to answer.

"Anna!" the voice sang from the other end. "Is it over already? Tell me how it went!"

"Over?" Anna barked with a short laugh. "It never even got started! He never showed up."

"What?! I don't believe you," Mary said evenly. "He was definitely going to be there. You must have gone to the wrong place." Anna hadn't considered that possibility but shook her head.

"I'm at The Dog and Duck," she replied. "I've been here since before seven o'clock. If he came, he decided he didn't want to stay and say hello."

"Something must have happened," Mary insisted, a bit of worry in her voice. "Uncle John would never-"

"Hold up," Anna cut in. "Uncle John?"

"Yes," Mary answered matter of factly, thinking Anna was a bit confused. "He's a very considerate person, he would never leave anyone waiting for him, he's just not-"

"No, no. Go back. Why did you call him Uncle John?"

"I've always called him that," Mary said like it was a silly question. "I mean, he's not really my uncle, but I've known him half my life."

Anna's face scrunched in confusion as she tried to absorb this new information. "I don't understand what you're saying. You've known Matthew's friend half your life and so you call him Uncle John?"

"He's not Matthew's friend, he's Papa's friend," Mary said, then added sarcastically. "Why on earth would I call Matthew's friend Uncle anything? And why would you think he was Matthew's friend?"

"Why would I think it was your father's friend?!" Anna yelled into the phone, drawing the attention of a few people sitting nearby. She lowered her voice. "Really, Mary! All you told me was that he was named John! Don't you think it would have been helpful to tell me to expect someone a little older than all the other men you've flung at me?"

"I've never flung anyone in my life," Mary shot back. "And I did tell you he was nothing like the others. It's not my fault you didn't believe me."

Anna groaned and dropped her head into her hand. "It still would have been useful information. I don't suppose there is anything else about him that would have helped me pick him out of a crowded pub?"

"No, not really," Mary said, thinking. "Oh, well, I mean… he walks with a cane."

Anna nearly dropped the phone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

John paced the men's room waiting for Robert to answer his phone.

"John! How'd it go? Are you calling to thank me? You're welcome."

"No, Robert, I'm calling to tell you she never came," he sighed.

"What? I can't believe it, Anna wouldn't do that. There must have been a misunderstanding. Maybe you went to the wrong place."

"Oh, her name is Anna, is it?" John huffed. "It would have been nice to know that."

"Didn't I say?"

"No, you didn't. And I'm at The Dog and Duck," John went on. "I've been here for the last hour. Look, I know you meant well but… I'm going home."

"No, let me give her a call and see where she is," Robert implored. "Maybe something happened and she's only now on her way."

"No, please don't. I do appreciate what you tried to do, truly. But perhaps it was for the best this time," John said wearily. He was feeling more than tired and drained, though. He was disappointed. He knew that somewhere deep down he had hoped that the evening might have gone differently. Deep down he did want to meet someone nice, even if it never went beyond friendship and conversation. And deep down, he knew Robert was right and he was tired of being alone.

"Just let me give her a call, see what happened," Robert begged.

"No, no, just tell Cora I'm sorry," he replied. There was a strange pause at the other end of the line.

"Cora? Why do I have to tell Cora you're sorry?"

"Because I'm sure she went to some trouble to make her friend agree to meet me," he wearily explained. "I just don't want her to think I didn't try."

"Cora's friend? Oh, I see," Robert started to laugh. "You've got the wrong end of the stick, mate. Anna isn't Cora's friend. She's a friend of Mary."

"What?!" John froze. "But you said she was an old friend of the family!"

"Oh, well, she is," Robert agreed, still snickering. "They were school friends. Anna spent a lot of time here when the girls were growing up. I didn't mean she was _old_ old."

John looked up at himself in the mirror. "So she is Mary's age, not…"

"Age is only a number, John," Robert chided. "She was always older than her years, ever since I've known her. She's sweet and kind hearted, and I think she would appreciate the kind of sincere and noble guy I know you to be."

"What does she look like?"

"Don't be so shallow, John. Women are more than their physical beauty, you know."

"No, you idiot, how the hell am I supposed to know if she's here if I don't know what she looks like?" John was ready to throw his phone against the wall.

"Oh, right. I see what you mean," Robert cleared his throat. "She's petite, long blonde hair. Blue eyes, lovely smile-"

"I've got to go," John said quickly, not even bothering to wait for his friend's reply. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. It had to be the woman in the booth, the one who spilled her wine.

He left the men's bathroom and slowly made his way to the booth, glad she was still there. When he reached the table, he saw that she was on her phone. He held his breath when she looked at his cane and then his eyes. Her face broke out in the brightest smile he had ever seen. She was just as lovely as Robert described her.

"Anna?"

"John?" He nodded and she smiled again. He felt his heart stop for a beat. She slipped her phone into her bag and gestured for him to sit. "I've been sitting here all night expecting someone completely different."

"I'm not sure how it happened," John said. "I had no idea you'd be so, uh… I mean, I thought that you'd be…" He stopped, suddenly panicking that he would offend her. "What I mean to say is that Robert didn't even tell me your name and I just figured that was because he didn't want me to know which of Cora's friends he arranged to meet me."

"Mary was a bit stingy with details about you, too," Anna said, gesturing about in frustration. "I mean, what did they expect for us to do, stand on a table and yell?"

"It's actually not our fault," John agreed.

"Not at all!" Anna nodded with a mock serious expression.

"They aren't very good at this, are they?" John continued the rant but then Anna's lips twisted in a smile.

"I dunno," she reasoned, resting her arms on the table and leaning toward him. "I'm inclined to think they might be very good at this." John swallowed hard, his mouth twitching into a small grin.

"I see what you mean," he answered, then he shook his head. "I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are the woman I was sent to meet." Anna giggled.

"I hope the surprise was a pleasant one," she answered, a slight tease to her voice. "Although I wouldn't have blamed you for running out the door once you knew, after all I did spill wine on you earlier."

"I don't really run much these days," he nodded toward the cane resting on the edge of the table. "So I really wouldn't have gone very far."

"Oh, god, that was such a stupid thing to say!"

"Just a figure of speech. Totally harmless, I'm sure," he soothed. "But since we're talking about reasons to flee, I'm surprised my bum leg didn't give you pause."

"On the contrary," she asserted brightly, recalling the confident stride she witnessed as he crossed the pub earlier. "You have a very nice…" She stopped. _Who are you, Anna May, and what is coming out of your mouth?_ __She blushed when she noticed he was eagerly waiting for her to finish her sentence. She cleared her throat. "... strut."

John shook with silent laughter but she knew he wasn't making fun of her. "Thank you. Thank you very much for noticing. I've worked hard to get the right amount of, uh, panache." Anna joined in the laughter until they both stared silently at the other.

"I suppose it's late," she looked at her watch again. "I won't hold you here if you were planning to go." Anna couldn't help regret the thought of this being over before it really had a proper chance to get started. John secretly thrilled at the disappointment on her face.

"I'd like to stay if you would."

"I would," Anna smiled again. John marveled that the prospect of spending time with him could elicit such a response from anyone, nevermind the beautiful girl sitting across from him. "Should we start with the usual line of questions or jump to the more interesting ones?"

"I'll let you start so you decide."

"How do you know Robert and why haven't I heard about Uncle John until now?"

"Ah, yes," John drew out slowly. "Robert and I met in our army days. Best friend a guy could have, really, he stood up for me at my wedding," He looked stricken at what he had just revealed. "I'm divorced, just so you know. We lost touch for a while when I went to live near my ex-wife's family in Ireland but after the divorce I moved here. He's been trying to help get over the whole miserable ordeal."

"I'm sorry," Anna said sympathetically. "It must have been painful."

"Not so much the break up of the marriage as the process of making it official," John confessed. He stopped for a second and sighed. "I'm sorry, Anna, probably not exactly what you wanted to learn about me."

"John, I like you," she said kindly and sincerely. "I think you must be a very decent man if Robert's loyalty is something to go by. Robert fiercely values the good people in his life and for now that is good enough for me."

"He certainly values you." John watched her with a soft expression.

"Robert and Cora have been amazingly good to me. Their house was a haven for me whenever it became difficult at home. So you see, Mr. Bates," she gave him a long look. "Everyone's past can be unpleasant. The thing we must do is judge the present and look to the future. The past is simply the path we took to get here."

John crossed his arms and leaned them on the table. "He did say you were wise beyond your years. But I don't want to avoid the past completely. I'm sure you have a few good stories about Mary and I want to hear them all." Anna gasped and clutched a hand to her chest.

"You want me to dish on my very best friend?" John nodded slowly, the deep lines at the corners his eyes making them twinkle.

"Cool," she giggled again, waving at the waitress. "But I'll need more wine."

oOoOoOoOoOo

John's mouth dropped open. "You carried him the entire way?"

"Well, dragged him most of it, actually. He weighed a ton." Anna chuckled. "He woke up in the middle of the student quad. At least we left him covered."

"What happened to him?"

"Nothing," Anna sighed. "But that's the beauty of diplomatic immunity. Fortunately for Mary, he drank enough that he couldn't remember any of it."

John shook his head in awe. "You are a very loyal friend."

"I'm sure you've done things for Robert to prove the same," she shrugged, her eyes wide when he shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "What? You haven't buried a body or anything have you?"

"No, nothing like that," John shook his head and unconsciously stretched his leg. He didn't like to talk about his injury or what they went through when it happened.

"Oh," Anna said quietly, quickly understanding. "Your leg?"

"It was a job and that's all. It could have easily been someone else. It could have been Rob. But I'm glad it wasn't. He had so much more to live for than I did." He shifted again, looking around before his eyes settled on her again. She stared back, but there was no pity.

"Please don't say things like that," Anna pleaded. "As if you don't matter. You matter a great deal to many people. I truly believe that."

"That's awfully nice of you to say," he answered quietly. He exhaled as he observed her. "I'm sorry but I have to ask, how is it you aren't already with someone? You're beautiful, intelligent, kind, beautiful, funny…"

Anna giggled. "You said beautiful twice."

"Did I? It must be true then."

"Charmer," Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not perfect, Mr. Bates. I have been accused of being a workaholic but I make no apologies for that. I have worked very hard to be where I am. I have taken care of myself for a long time so I'm also very independent. These things have cost me on the social side. Most guys will tell me they admire those things but in reality expect me to turn it off for them. And I won't"

"Nor should you. I like strong women." John winced as soon as the words left his mouth. "Jeez, what a line."

"Only if it isn't true," Anna chuckled. They said nothing for a few moments until John smiled and shook his head as if giving up on a riddle. "What?"

"I don't know," he said, his voice low and soft. "There's just something about you." Anna ducked her head before looking up with a wide smile.

"And there's something about you, Mr. Bates," she answered. "There's just something about you.

John was about to say something in reply when the waitress passed by their table.

"Sorry, we're closing," she informed them. "You know what they say, you don't have to go home but you can't stay here."

"What time is it?!" John marveled as she walked away. "I hate to think about how long it's been since I closed down a bar." He reached for his cane. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"I don't live far so I came by foot."

"Then let me walk you home," John said as they stood up and made their way to the door. "That way I can spend a little more time with you." 

Anna felt her breath catch. "I'd like that, but are you sure?" She gestured toward his cane.

"It's not a big deal, just a little bit of shrapnel they couldn't remove. It acts up every once in a while. But I can manage."

"Of course you can," Anna replied softly. "And it is a very big deal." She cleared her throat and led him up the pavement toward her flat. "I can't believe we've been talking so late. I had a lovely time, John, and I'm glad I finally figured out it was you. What a breath of fresh air you turned out to be."

"Really?" John smiled as they fell in step. He offered his arm, and Anna grinned as she threaded her hand through the crook of his elbow. "That doesn't really speak well of the other men Mary must have tried to fix you up with until I was all that was left."

"Does it? I'm not sure I even remember any of them," she half-joked. "Maybe I've been waiting for something better. I'm a very patient person, you should know." They walked on in companionable silence for a while. "I can tell you one thing, I won't hear the end of it when I tell Mary we hit it off. And she will use it as an excuse to keep meddling in my life."

"She's her father's daughter," John moaned. "Robert will be so smug. He already told me I'll thank him in the morning."

"Will you?" Anna blushed. John stopped walking and turned to face her. He released her arm and took her hand in his, running his thumb over her fingers.

"I'll be very grateful," John assured her. "I want you know that this has been a real pleasure, Anna Smith." She smiled. He sighed and replaced her hand through his arm and they started to walk on. "And I guess I want Robert to know it, too. It's just that he'll be so…"

"Smug, I know," Anna finished for him. She looked up and stopped walking and pointed at a building. "Here's me." John observed the place, stalling for a little more time with her. Anna for her part didn't seem eager to go inside. Instead she turned to him. "What if…," she began, chewing on her lip in concentration. John waited for her to go on. "What if we made them sweat it out before we told them. Fight fire with fire."

"What do you mean?" John watched Anna's eyes spark with mischief and listened as she proceeded to explain her idea to turn the tables, both impressed and amused by her audacity. "You naughty girl."

"It'll teach them to keep their noses out of it because you know they are going to think they can say and do whatever they want to us from now on." The implication of her words hung between them. Anna could feel heat rising in her cheeks.

"I like the sound of there being an 'us'." He took out his phone. "Maybe we should exchange numbers, though, just to make it easier." Once that was accomplished, they stood facing each other, neither making a move to end the evening.

"I guess I should go in," Anna said with some regret.

"You should, it's getting colder," he said with some concern. "It feels like it might snow." No sooner had he said the words, a few snowflakes appeared and swirled in the air between them. Anna gasped.

"You definitely should play the lottery," she laughed.

"I should. I believe this has been the luckiest day of my life." He reached out for her hand. "Thank you for a great evening." Anna gave his hand a squeeze, before smiling shyly.

"Please call me. I really would like to see you again."

"I will," he promised. "Definitely." John went to release her hand, but she held on tighter, placing her other hand on his chest and rising on her toes. Before he knew what to say or do, she had kissed him gently on the cheek, lingering a second or two before bidding him goodnight and hurrying toward her flat.

"Don't forget!" she said, turning one last time before vanishing from sight. "When Robert calls you in the morning, don't forget what to say!"

John watched her disappear inside, the snow swirling in the lamplight. His whole being warmed from where she kissed him on his cheek. As he made his way home, he wondered how such an innocent gesture could make him feel so good.

 _TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

John stood at the window in his office staring at the people and traffic moving to and fro. He abandoned his work not long after he started. He was too distracted waiting for the inevitable phone call and planning what he'd say.

It wasn't easy, what with every thought turning to the woman he met the previous night. Anna Smith was incredible, unlike any woman he had ever met. She was smart and interesting, not to mention absolutely gorgeous. He was overwhelmed by everything about her and yet he felt so comfortable talking to her, revealing things to her that he normally would prefer to keep to himself. She didn't judge him, insisting instead that he was so much more than his past.

And then the small voice in his head told him to doubt it all. Anna is all those things, for sure, but what did he have to offer her in return? She is young and beautiful and he is, well… not old, but not as young as he used to be. She is bubbling over with life and he is broken down and prone to silence and brooding. He just knew she was a woman with a great capacity to love, and his heart was still healing from being roughed up, bruised and cracked.

But he ignored the voice for one moment and reminded himself that she said she wanted to see him again. And heaven help him, he wanted that, too.

John was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his phone buzzing frantically across the shiny surface of his desk. He smiled at the name on the incoming call. He cleared his throat as he took his time answering it.

"Hi, Robert," he said calmly. He even managed to sound distracted as he settled into his chair. "What's up? I'm rather busy at the moment." He enjoyed the huff he heard on the other end.

"It's nearly 10 o'clock. I thought you would've called by now."

"Oh?" John paused. "Why's that?"

"You know very well why," Robert hissed into his phone. "You had a date last night and I thought you'd at least call and thank me." He voice changed to childlike glee. "Anna's amazing, am I right?"

"She's, well… she's ok," John hesitated.

"Ok? Bates, you either need your eyes or your head examined. What do you mean she's ok? She's a marvelous girl! There is no way you could've done better." John glanced out the window with a grin. He totally agreed but he wasn't about to admit it yet.

"Well, to be honest with you, she was rather… annoying."

"What? You're having me on! Are you sure you had the right girl?"

"Oh, it was her,," John went on. "She talked about you, talked about Mary. That is, when she wasn't talking about herself and her job. A bit career driven, that one. On and on and on."

"Well, I'm sure she just thought you wanted to know about her, I mean, that's the point of a date, isn't it?" Robert asked in Anna's defense. "She was probably just trying to keep the conversation going. I know you, John, and getting more than two words out of you is close to torture."

"Believe me, I tried to get a word in but she wouldn't let me, even when she finally asked me about myself. I'd start to answer one question and she interrupted me with another." John sighed dramatically as if the entire ordeal had been exhausting.

"That had to be just first date awkwardness, surely," Robert insisted, sounding more and more confused as the call went on. "She's pretty, though, you have to admit that."

"Well, yeah, I guess," John hemmed. "If you like the serious and uptight type. I mean, does the woman even know how to laugh?"

"Now wait a minute! Now I know you're joking. Anna is one of the happiest people I know and laughs at everything, even my worst jokes."

"I'm just telling you she barely cracked a smile," John insisted. "All business, couldn't even call me John, just… 'Mr. Baaaaates' all night long. And that's how she would say it, too. Baaaaaates. Baaaaaaaaaates.. It was enough to drive me crazy." It did, in fact, drive him crazy but not in the way he implied. Dear lord, he thought, the way she said his name was sexy as hell.

"You're probably exaggerating, and so what if she was being formal and polite?"

"Polite? Is that what she was when she kept staring at my leg and frowning? Robert, she asked me why I didn't get it fixed, why I wanted to be a cripple for the rest of my life."

"The Anna I know would never have said that!" Robert exclaimed, now truly baffled. "This makes no sense at all! Trust me, John, Anna is a sensitive person and would never judge anyone like that! Perhaps she was angry at Mary for setting her up and just took it out on you."

"She did make it clear she didn't want to be there," John continued. "But I'm pretty sure it was me. It was obvious from the start I wasn't what she expected and she had a hard time hiding the disappointment on her face."

"And I suppose you were your stellar self," Robert said snidely. "God, I hope you didn't mention the divorce. You get mired in a brooding pit when you even think about Vera." John didn't answer. "You did, didn't you?"

"I was honest, if that is what you mean," John shot back. "But, hey, I put on the charm, too, and she was having none of it. I don't know what I said to make her angry, but she threw her glass of wine at me."

"What?!"

"Oh, she'll say it was an accident, but there was a bit of maliciousness behind it, I could tell."

"I don't understand any of this," Robert said sounding utterly bewildered. "I've known Anna for so long, she's always been so sweet and patient. I mean, she has to be as Mary's best friend."

"What can I say?" John sighed into the phone again. "She clearly didn't like me. And after last night, the feeling is quite mutual."

"I'm sorry, John," Robert apologized quietly. "I really thought it would turn out entirely different."

"I'm sorry, too," John answered. "But it wasn't all bad. I discovered that I think I am ready to meet someone. But I will take it from here, no more blind dates for me, ok?."

"Yeah," Robert whined a little. "I'll let you get back to work. We'll talk soon."

"Bye Rob," John said, and disconnected the call. He exhaled slowly. Lies. All of it. But before he could help it his body shook with laughter. "That," he said to himself. "Was fun."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Anna jumped when her office door flew open and slammed against the wall. She looked up and smirked at the sight of her friend panting heavily with a very perplexed look on her face. "Would you like to come in?" Anna asked, masking her amusement with a touch of sarcasm.

"Explain yourself," Mary ordered. "I just got off the phone with Papa who just got off the phone with John Bates. What on earth happened?"

"Ugh," Anna closed her eyes and groaned. "If I never hear the name of John Bates again it will still be too soon." Mary slumped into a chair and shook her head in shock.

"What? I can't be hearing this correctly. You like everyone! It's positively nauseating how much you like everyone."

"Congratulations, you found the one person I don't."

"B-but… John is a good guy, a nice guy! What could you possibly find unlikeable?" Mary sat on the edge of the chair and flailed her arms about her.

"Plenty. He is so much older, for starters. I don't mind a few years but the difference with him must go deep into double digits."

"That's total exaggeration. And stupid and petty," Mary dismissed. "What else?"

Anna crossed her arms and huffed. "He has quite a grand ego, doesn't he? I lost track of how many times he mansplained all of life to me."

"What? You're joking!"

"He actually told me I say my name wrong, that I pronounce both n's when in fact, one of them is silent. My name, Mary. _My_ name!" Mary opened and closed her mouth in a vain attempt to respond. "I asked the bartender for the wifi password and he proceeded to spell 'wifi' for me. Apparently he doesn't think women are capable for spelling those big four letter words. Well, I'd be glad spell a few choice four letter words for him!"

"Uncle John has never been like that, never! I'm really having a hard time believing any of this is true." Mary's face creased as she mentally searched for an explanation. "He must have been nervous. His wretched divorce shattered him, really wrecked him." Anna tried to appear unphased as she took in Mary's words. The truth was that she couldn't imagine what kind of woman would treat such a wonderful man like John so horribly.

"It takes two to make a thing go wrong," Anna reasoned.

"And he'd be the first to agree with you. He'd probably take all the blame, at least the John we know. But I promise you, the problem was his wife, not him." Mary looked around wide-eyed, trying to find some sense to it all. "Did you even give him a chance?"

"I gave him a chance by waiting an hour for him to show up."

"That's Papa's fault and totally unfair," Mary snapped. "And is it true? Did you throw your wine at him?"

"What?! It was totally an accident and I apologized," Anna gasped indignantly. "I can't believe he said I threw it. So he's a liar, too."

"No! Look, his description of you makes as little sense as what you're telling me about him!" Mary dropped her head into her hands. "I'm sorry, Anna. This is a nightmare. I truly thought the two of you might hit it off."

"Yes, well-" Just then Anna's cell began to buzz. She saw John's name on the screen and instantly she felt the room get warmer. "Oh, hold on, I've been waiting for this call." She took a deep breath. "Hello."

"Hello," John greeted her sweetly. "Robert called and I told him the worst things about you. None of them true, of course, but I think he believed me. I suspect Mary will be in touch any minute."

"Oh, yes," Anna replied in her best business-like voice. "I have that particular project right in front me now." She looked up at Mary.

"She's there?" John chuckled. "I suppose she's already heard everything I had to say from her father."

"All the data seems to support that conclusion, yes." Anna shuffled a few papers on her desk for show. She struggled to keep a straight face as she listened to John laugh.

"At least you get to see the look on Mary's face. I had to settle for the sound of disappointment over the phone. But at least he wasn't smug," John sighed and Anna had to clap a hand over her mouth to smother a giggle. There was a few beats of silence. Finally Anna cleared her throat and returned to her professional demeanor.

"I'm eager to get together with you to go over the research, figure out the next step."

"Not as eager as I am."

"Do you have any time in your schedule?"

"As a matter of fact, I am free tonight."

"Perfect," Anna flipped through her planner and pretended to check her week. "I'll get back to you very soon with the details for the meeting then, alright?"

"I'm looking forward to it," John hummed happily.

"So am I," Anna answered with a smile. She hoped she wasn't blushing. Mary would notice that in an instant. She ended the call and returned her attention to her friend. "Was there anything else? I have a very important meeting to prepare."

"No, I'm done." Mary stood up looking utterly defeated. "I'm sorry, Anna. I know you didn't want me to do it but when you said you wanted someone who would listen to you, who would value you for opinions and everything you've accomplished, well, I really thought I had found the perfect man for you."

Anna came around her desk and ran her hands over Mary arms to soothe and console her. The truth was that she wanted to hug her. While she had barely known him for twelve hours, she was sure that John Bates was everything Mary described and more. She hated to admit it but Mary was right; something was missing in her life and until she met John she had no idea what it was. Now she could not only name it, she could put a face to it. A marvelous face with soft eyes that crinkle at the corners and a subtle smile that made her feel warm from her toes.

"It's not your fault," Anna said kindly. "But remember your promise, no more blind dates. There is someone out there for me and when I find him, you'll be the first to know." Mary nodded her head and sighed. After she walked out the door, Anna added with a whisper, "You just won't know right away."

oOoOoOoOoOo

John arrived at the address Anna had sent him, the familiar building where he had walked her home the previous night. He rang the bell to her flat and waited nervously but with more than a little excitement to see her again. They both had time to think over what had happened since the Dog and Duck and he hoped an invitation to her place was a good indicator that she was still interested. At least that is what he told the small voice that tried to convince him that in the light of a new day, she would probably reconsider.

The door opened and he felt his heart stop. She looked beautiful, especially when her face lit up at the sight of him.

"You remembered how to find me?"

"Wha… oh, yes! Yes, how could I forget? You look amazing." Anna blushed as she stepped back to let him in. He followed her into the small apartment, observing the modern but cozy decor. "You have a lovely home," he said, shedding his coat and passing it into her waiting arms. "How long have you lived here?"

"Only about a year," she said as she hung his coat on a hook by the door. "I lived with my friend Gwen until she got married. I miss having a roommate sometimes. I'm thinking about getting a cat."

"So then you're a cat person?"

"I like cats, yes," she replied, returning to his side and folding her arms in front of her. "Don't you?"

"I prefer dogs," he said, almost apologetically. "Though I have been known to befriend a feline a time or two." Anna giggled at the thought of John discussing life with a cat. "What about birds?" Anna made a face and he chuckled. "Is that for birds or this pointless conversation?

"Both," she laughed, waving him into her sitting area. John set his cane to the side of a large overstuffed chair and settled himself into it. "Dinner isn't quite ready. Please don't have high expectations, it's nothing fancy, but it should be edible." She sat on the edge of the sofa near him.

"Edible is the quickest way to my heart," John teased.

"Very good to know." A beat of silence hung in the air, and Anna self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Anything you have that's non-alcoholic would be nice," he answered.

"You don't drink?"

"I quit drinking," John said, shifting a bit before looking her in the eye. "It was a problem. It isn't anymore."

"Well, good for you," she said before getting up and disappearing into her kitchen. "Juice?"

"Sure," he called back. "So was Mary very disappointed?" After a few more moments Anna returned and handed him the drink. He noted that she had fixed herself the same.

"Very. You know, she hates to be wrong about anything but this was different. It was like she pinned some romantic hope on it working out. I almost felt bad."

"Almost," John commented.

"Almost," Anna repeated with a grin. "But not quite. But she was angry with me, too." John gave her a puzzled look so she tried to explain. "I think she was upset that I would treat you so poorly. She kept sticking up for you, couldn't believe any of the things I was telling her about you." John's eyes widened at that information, not expecting Mary to be a champion for his side.

"Dare I ask what you said?"

Now it was Anna's turn to look uncomfortable. "I implied that you are a bit of a… " 

"Go on," John said when she seemed unsure if she should say. "Trust me, I'm sure I've been called worse by my ex."

"I implied that you are a bit of a sexist egomaniac." She cringed as she waited for John to react. She let out a breath as he laughed at the suggestion.

"Goodness, what made you come up with that?"

"To be honest, I didn't know what I was going to tell her so I decided to pick some of the nice qualities I noticed about you and took it the opposite way. The truth is you are a very humble person and a true gentleman."

John felt his ears start to turn hot at the compliment. He coughed and composed himself. "I guess you could say I did the same thing. I told Robert I thought you were an uptight, insensitive diva, none of which is true, of course."

"I would hope so," Anna laughed. "I hope Robert had trouble believing it."

"It was very difficult for him to believe," John went on. "He is so sure I misunderstood you or made you nervous. And he defended you on every point."

Anna hummed her pleasure at hearing that Robert stood up for her to his best friend. "That's nice, isn't it? That our friends would struggle to believe the bad things people say about us?"

"Are we being cruel by lying to them?"

Anna gave him a serious stare and then rolled her eyes. "No. Well, maybe a little. No! No, they put us through quite a bit last night so I have no problem at all getting back at them. But if you're having any doubts-"

"Oh, no," John shook his head. "I'm still in. Just tell me what to do."

Anna smirked. "Let's go eat and we can talk about my plans for you later."

"Man, that is maybe the sexiest thing any woman has ever said to me." John stood up and followed the sound of her laugh and the delicious smell of dinner.

The meal was consumed as they continued to get to know each other. John praised the meal repeatedly, much to Anna's delight.

"I don't really cook very much," she admitted as they carried empty dishes to the sink and cleaned up together. "I try new things once in a while but it isn't always worth it when I'm just cooking for myself. Take away seems easier and quicker."

"But you know what you're doing, clearly. How did you learn?"

Anna took a deep breath. "When I was little, my mum worked two jobs so it was up to my sister and me to fend. She did most of it, but I helped and learned from her."

"Single mother?" John asked, then pointed to himself. "Me too. Can you imagine having to work a job, run a house and keep the likes of me in line? She deserves a medal."

Anna nodded. "She sounds amazing. No wonder you like strong women." She took him by the hand and led him back to the sofa, inviting him to sit with her. John regretted the moment she released his hand, but appreciated that they had relocated to a more intimate proximity.

"And your mother? Do you get your strength from her?"

Anna sat back, her face falling as she considered her answer. "My strength came from my mother, yes, but not in the way that you mean. Sometimes you learn how to be strong from people and sometimes you learn to be strong because of them."

"So I take it the two of you aren't very close," John said quietly, and Anna shook her head with a sad laugh. "I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"You had no way of knowing," Anna shrugged. "And don't be sorry, I had others looking out for me. It might not be a happy story, but it's not tragic."

"Still..."

"I don't mind that you asked," Anna assured him. "I find that you are very easy to talk to, like I can trust you with anything. The truth is that-"

Just then there was a knock on the door. They froze and looked at each other. John stood as Anna got up to walk toward the door.

"Anna? It's me, Mary."

"Oh, god," Anna said quietly, turning about the room in a panic. "She can't know you're here!"

"What do I do?"

"Uh..," Anna flailed her hands, then picked up his cane and handed it to him. She pointed to a door, and waved him toward it. "Hide in there. I'll try to get rid of her quickly. Just… stay quiet!" John let himself be shoved into a room just before the door slammed shut. He stood in stunned silence for a minute, then stepped closer to listen as Anna greeted Mary.

"Mary? What are you doing here?"

"I feel so bad about your disaster with Uncle John," Mary pushed past Anna and turned into the sitting room, throwing her coat where John had been sitting not thirty seconds before. "It's been bugging me all day. I feel like I need to apologize."

"You could've just called," Anna said, staring nervously toward the room where John was hiding.

Mary ignored the comment and sat down. "I just can't accept that he was so boorish. Part of me wonders if you were so sure you'd hate him that you exaggerated to make it true."

Anna sighed, but didn't sit. "I don't think so, but what does it matter? He didn't like me either so why rehash the whole thing?"

"But-"

"It's not that I don't enjoy hanging out with you, Mary, but are you sure you don't have something else to do or somewhere else to go? Matthew must miss you, surely."

"Oh, I told him to expect me late," Mary waved a hand in the air.

"Great," she said slowly. "So you'll be staying long enough for tea?" Her heart sank as Mary affirmed her plan to stay and visit. "I'll just go and put the kettle on, then." She started to turn toward the kitchen but stopped suddenly. If she could get Mary out of the room, John could sneak out. "Hey, wanna come help?"

"Help? What, with the tea?" Mary stared at her blankly.

"Yeah, silly. I don't need help," Anna laughed nervously. "You just sit there and get comfortable and I'll go make tea." Anna hurried to the kitchen and pulled out her phone and started texting.

 _Sorry!_

 _Not your fault._

Anna exhaled. She started to text back when another message came through.

 _This room is nice. What's the duck's name?_ Anna smothered a giggle. The plush duck was a gift for her eighth birthday.

 _Mr. Waddles LOL_

 _Haha of course it is. He's giving me the eye. I don't think he appreciates a strange man in your bedroom._

Anna's grin widened as she texted back.

 _He's friendly. Just don't snoop!_

She set out the mugs for tea as she waited for a response and was rewarded a few moments later.

 _Too late._

Anna gasped loudly. She began to type when Mary called from the other room.

"Anna? Are you all right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," she yelled, slightly flustered. "Just touched the hot stove. I'll be right there."

 _What have you seen?!_

The kettle screamed as she waited for him to answer. She prepared the tea with one eye on her phone. Finally the familiar alert sounded.

 _Started with the bookshelf. 50 Shades? Smh._

 _It was a gift!_

 _But you read it, didn't you?_

"Anna? Did you go to China for the tea?"

"Coming!" She shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed the two mugs. She quickly handed one to Mary and set hers on the short table near the sofa. She pulled her phone out and checked again.

 _I also like the photo on the dresser. Wow._

There were many photos on her dresser and she tried to figure out which one he might mean. One was a snapshot from Gwen's wedding and another was a view from a hike she took back in university. She bit her lip and smiled when she realized he was referring to a picture of her with the Crawley sisters during a holiday taken on a beach in Ibiza. She was wearing her favorite bikini in that photo.

"So, are you going to tell me exactly what happened last night?" Mary interrupted her thoughts and she quickly shoved her phone down. She cleared her throat and gave a quick glance toward her bedroom door before turning back to Mary. It was one thing to tell horrible tales about John earlier that day when it was just the two of them in her office but quite another knowing that John could hear everything they said from his hiding spot in the very next room. 

"We met and we didn't get on. I don't see why you are so obsessed about it. You never cared this much with all the other men you wanted me to meet."

"Maybe because I don't care as much about those men," Mary answered.

"But you care about John Bates?"

"There's no need to get all weird about it, but he saved my father's life so yes, I care. Is that so hard to imagine?"

"N-no," Anna was quick to answer. "It makes sense, of course. I did wonder about his leg."

"You could have just asked instead of calling him a cripple," Mary muttered, annoyed once again. "How could you? We wanted John to meet someone who is the opposite of his ex-wife but that is exactly the kind of thing she'd say to hurt him." Anna frowned into her cup. The more she learned about this ex-wife the angrier she became at this woman she never met and hope to heaven she never would.

"I don't know what to say," Anna mumbled, looking toward the bedroom door and wondering how much longer the conversation was going to go on. "He just got on my nerves, I guess." Just then her phone buzzed.

 _You are nothing like my ex-wife._

Anna smiled softly at her phone. She started texting back.

"Who's that?" Mary asked curiously before draining her tea.

"Uh, it's work," Anna lied. She exhaled slowly and watched as Mary set her mug neatly on the table. "So… we're done talking about John Bates, I hope."

"Yeah, sure," Mary answered. "But I still think I should try to make it up to you." Anna eyed her suspiciously, knowing exactly what Mary was about to suggest. She shook her head slowly.

"No, you shouldn't."

"Pleeease!" Mary whined and pounded her fists on her knees like she was throwing a tantrum to get her way. "Come with me on Thursday!"

"You said you wouldn't do that to me anymore!"

"No more blind dates, and no fix ups," Mary reasoned. "Think of it more like shopping. You see what's in stock and buy what you like."

"You make it sound so appealing," Anna joke sarcastically. "I can't. I'm busy on Thursday." She pulled out her phone and started texting.

 _She finished her tea, now she will need a wee. Be ready to sneak out._

 _Seriously, how do you even know that?_

"I need your loo," Mary announced, and as she stood up a bark of muffled laughter sounded from somewhere close by. She froze and stared at the close door. "Anna, it sounds like someone is in your room!"

"Uh, what? I didn't hear anything." Anna tried to stay calm and look oblivious.

"I thought I heard someone laughing."

"Probably the neighbor?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a question but she was panicking. "The walls are paper thin. I-I'll go and check. You just… take care of business." Mary rolled her eyes as she vanished toward the bathroom. Anna sprung to her feet and raced toward the bedroom. "The coast is clear but you've got to move!" She ran ahead to the door and fetched his coat.

"Can I see you again? Soon?" John whispered before he went through the door.

"Thursday," Anna beamed, trying not to laugh out loud at the sight of John struggling to put on his coat. "Now hurry!"

"But you said you're busy-"

"And you'll make an honest woman out of me by making sure I am," she giggled. "Now…" She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer. She quickly kissed him and then shoved him away and shut the door quickly in his face. John stood staring at the door, slightly dazed but incredibly happy. He finally turned and walked into the night, unable to stop smiling. He pulled out his phone and began to type.

 _Tonight was wonderful. Thank you for dinner. Please give my regards to Mr. Waddles._

He reached his car, slid behind the wheel and started the engine but before he shifted into gear, his heard the message alert.

 _Mr. Waddles likes you._

And after a few moments,

 _I like you, too._

He could picture her smile as he read the last message. And he could hear her laugh, smell the scent of her hair, feel the softness of her lips. He liked her too. More than liked her. John Bates was falling head over heels in love with Anna Smith.

oOoOoOoOoOo

John left work early on Thursday to pick Anna up for their date. They agreed to see a movie and then grab some dinner afterwards. She had insisted that he pick the restaurant since he made her choose the film so they ended up at the Dog and Duck.

"You're sentimental," Anna teased as he held the door. "Returning to the scene of the crime, as it were."

"To be honest I don't know that many places to eat," John explained, holding back so Anna could choose where they sat. She saw the familiar booth by the back wall was available so she headed there. She slid into the seat she had occupied on their first meeting. John smirked as he joined her.

"What?"

"Now who is being sentimental, Ms. Smith?"

"This is our pub, our booth. It seemed only right to sit here." She tried to be nonchalant, but then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Our pub, our booth," John smiled. "I admit I like the sound of it. Of course, I've only sampled some wine on my sleeve. The food might be terrible. Then what will we do?"

"We'll just have to hope you get lucky," Anna said determinedly. John stilled and his eyebrows shot up. Anna could feel her face go warm and she quickly covered it with her hands. "I can't believe I said that." 

"You are a lovely shade of pink," John chuckled. "But I knew what you meant. And lately I'm feeling like the luckiest man on the planet." Anna was sure she got redder at his words because she sure felt warmer.

"Hello," a waitress greeted them. "Can I bring you something to eat? Drink?"

"I could kill a burger," Anna groaned. "With a cider."

"I'll have the same but with a club soda," John added. The waitress nodded with a smile and left them quickly. He turned his attention to Anna who was worrying her lip and looking concerned.

"Will it bother you? I ordered cider, but I can-"

"No, it won't bother me at all." John shook his head. "I appreciate the thought, not everyone would be that considerate of that sort of thing. But I would never expect it." 

"I know, but… how long has it been?"

"Since my last drink? Oh, about five years, I guess. I hit rock bottom, with my marriage and with my life. I knew I wasn't going to improve any of it if I kept drinking so I quit."

"But it didn't work, did it? With your marriage."

"No," John said, uncomfortably. "Because, you see, I liked myself better sober and Vera did not. I don't think she much cared about me when I was drunk either." He paused. "We didn't love each other. It was a disaster on both sides. Alcohol helped me ignore it for too long."

Anna hummed sympathetically. "I'm glad you got out, then. Not just because I probably wouldn't have met you, but because you don't deserve that."

"Deserve what, exactly?"

"To be stuck with someone that can't see a good thing in front of her," Anna answered fiercely.

"You've only heard my side," John countered.

"Yes, but from what Mary has told me, this Vera sounds like a wretched cow so what would I care about her side? And it doesn't matter anyway, you deserve to be happy, John. I'll tell you a million times if I have to, just as long as you believe it in the end."

"Will you? Well then," John smiled at her softly. "I truly am the luckiest man on the planet."

The food arrived and they began to eat, deciding quickly that it was good enough to make the Dog and Duck their pub after all. They bantered for a bit, sharing a laugh over the awkward escape from Anna's apartment when Mary unexpectedly showed up.

"She stayed for another hour," Anna told him, wiping her fingers with her napkin before reaching for a drink. "Be grateful you got out when you did."

"Not too grateful," John replied, half-joking. "If she hadn't come at all, I might have been able to get a proper kiss goodnight."

"I kissed you!" Anna exclaimed, her mouth twitching into a grin.

"Yes, you've kissed me twice now," John answered, almost whining. "But when does a guy get his turn in, huh?"

Anna gave him an indignant gasp before narrowing her eyes and reaching for her food. "I do believe I said something about you getting lucky, Mr. Bates. Play your cards right and see what happens." John grinned, his eyes turning up with a mischievous sparkle.

"Yes, ma'am," he whispered, his tone low and warm. Anna shook her head at him, so he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "We've talked too much about me. I want to know more about you. You've said you're not close to your mother, but what about your sister the chef? Where is she? What does she do?"

"She's in America and strangely enough, she _is_ a chef," Anna informed him proudly. "Her husband's family owns land in upstate New York and she runs a farm to table restaurant. They grow everything. It's been very successful." She became a bit more serious. "We don't really keep in touch. She left home as soon as she could and didn't really keep us updated on her plans after that."

"She wasn't very happy there either?"

"Mum remarried when I was twelve and Jenny was sixteen," Anna explained, shaking her head. She took another drink as she mulled over her next words. "My stepfather is not a very nice man." John sat quietly and considered what that meant. His suspicions were made stronger when a shadow crossed Anna's face and then disappeared just as quick. "But he had money and so mum always took his side so he wouldn't leave. Jenny drops me a line once in a while, but she's awfully busy. It's enough for me to know she's happy."

John didn't quite know what to say. He sat back and observed her as she finally looked up at him and gave him a nervous smile and shrugged. "You amaze me. How did you manage to go through that and still be so full of…" He gestured with his hand searching for words. "You're so happy. There's not a trace of bitterness in you."

"There you go again, thinking I'm so perfect," Anna laughed, deflecting his praises. "Perhaps I'm not a bitter person, but it's made me… guarded, you could say. Careful. Sometimes I wonder if I should've been more like Mary, juggling multiple boyfriends at once, trusting them all until I can't trust any of them. You see, I've had to learn how to do that, trust people. But I know my own mind. And my heart." She paused, reaching across the table for his hand. He willingly slipped his fingers into her delicate palm. "You are unlike any man I've ever met, Mr. Bates. That's why I can tell you all this. I used to think that waiting or being careful meant there was something wrong with me, that maybe I was incapable of ever connecting with anyone. But now," she hesitated, then moved her hand to thread her fingers with his. "... now I know I'm very capable."

John sat silently staring at where they joined, marveling at the warmth of her hand in his, and letting her words sink deep. Finally he looked up into her eyes and felt his heart swell at the beauty he saw there. "I can't believe that I'm here with you," he whispered. "I don't know how this happened, Anna. How someone so wonderful, so absolutely…," he took a shuddering breath. "... you are marvelous. And I really wish I could kiss you right now."

Anna looked around before settling her eyes on him again. "And I think it's time for us to leave so you can."

They both jumped when the waitress suddenly appeared at their side, clearing their empty plates and offering to refresh their drinks. John rolled his eyes at the interruption which made Anna giggle. When they declined, the woman slid the bill onto the table and left them alone once more.

"I need to go…." Anna pointed over her shoulder toward the bathrooms.

"I'll settle the bill and meet you at the door, ok?" Anna nodded as she left the booth and John watched her disappear across the pub. Finally he grabbed his cane and made his way to the bar. He had just paid and was sliding on his coat when he felt a slap on his shoulder.

"Bates, my dear fellow!" John spun quickly, his jaw dropping to his chest.

"R-Robert! Cora! What are you... I mean, funny meeting you here, huh?" He tossed a glance over his shoulder for any sign of Anna.

"We were at the ballet," Cora explained through a smile.

"We went with the Durnleys," Robert groaned as if that were enough of an explanation. "They wanted us to join them at some posh club but to be honest another hour or so with them and I might have been tempted to slit my wrists."

"Oh, Robert," Cora chided, still smiling. She turned to John. "He's so dramatic. They are very nice people but best dealt with in small doses." Robert grunted his agreement. "Anyway, we just had to stop for a bite to eat. I'm positively starving. I could… what was it the girls used to say?"

"Kill a burger?" John supplied, thinking of how Anna ordered her meal.

"Yes, that's it! How did you know?" Cora asked with a laugh. John just shrugged. "Well, anyway, what are you doing here? Are you meeting someone?"

"Uh, no, no, just…" John stammered. "Just thought I would stop and get something to take with me before heading home and seeing what's on the telly."

"Oh, well you should stay and join us then!" Cora suggested, looking to Robert to convince his friend to agree, but John cut him off.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," he said quickly. "You two probably never get a night out and-"

"Nonsense," Robert slapped him on the back again. "We hardly ever get to see you. Come on, let's find a table and see if we can get in a round of darts. I'll even let you win, but Cora has to cheer for me."

"Oh, but-"

"Anna!" Cora gasped. John turned as Anna stepped up to the threesome and gave Cora a big hug. "What on earth-"

"Hello, Robert," Anna greeted the man warmly with a kiss to his cheek. She then turned to face John. Quickly her smile drained. "Oh. Hello, again."

"Miss Smith," he nodded solemnly, hitting each 's' hard.

"Anna, are you here with someone?" Cora asked quietly, her eyes darting curiously between John and Anna.

"I was, but he had to leave. I'm on my way home now." She glanced at John, putting on a scowl. Still, he couldn't miss the hint of amusement in her eyes. "I didn't mean to push in, but I wanted to say hello."

"Pity," Cora laughed nervously. "But we'll see you Saturday, won't we? For the Christmas party?"

"Of course! I'll come early to help you get ready." A strained choking sound from Robert turned all their heads at him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that I invited Bates to come Saturday. Before…" He gestured vaguely at the the two of them. "Won't it be awkward?" Cora gape at him incredulously.

"Well, it would be rude to uninvite them," Cora muttered through closed teeth.

"I don't see a problem," Anna volunteered. "It will be a lovely time," She paused and ran her eyes at John. "Even if _he's_ there." John coughed.

"I wouldn't miss it," John forced a smile at Cora before turning back to Anna. "But I'm surprised you'll be able to make it, Miss Smith. I thought you might be still convalescing after your surgery." Anna rolled her shoulders back, and exhaled loudly.

"My surgery?"

"Yes, you know," John said slowly, turning to face her fully. "The surgery to remove the stick from your arse." Anna choked back a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest and offering him a fierce glare.

"Steady on, Bates!" Robert hissed. "There is no call for-"

"Oh, right, _that_ surgery," Anna shot back quickly. "Don't worry, I'll be recovered in plenty of time. Stick free and dancing the night away." She scoffed and pointed at his cane. "Sadly, you cannot say the same."

"Oh, ho!" John reacted with a short laugh, throwing his head back in mock annoyance.

"But don't worry," Anna continued, pulling herself to full height as she stepped closer to him. "The Crawley's house is big enough, we'll find you a nice corner and prop you in it."

Robert finally snapped out of his shock after his wife gave him a horrified nudge. "All right, all right, Bates, let's go see if the dart board is free." He practically dragged John by the arm into the crowded pub. Anna watched them go, managing to maintain her irritated pose until John looked back. His face was unreadable except for the glint in his eyes. Anna quickly covered her mouth with her hands to keep from giving them away.

"Anna!" Cora was staring at her with the most perplexed expression on her face. Anna cleared her throat and composed herself.

"I'm sorry, that was completely-"

"Something is going on here, I can tell."

"W-what?" Anna squirmed as Cora studied her, the expression on her face never changing.

"You like him!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Anna gasped.

"I'm not, but you are," Cora said slyly. "You like him and I could be wrong but I don't think I am, he's crazy about you." Anna clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes, but Cora showed no sign of abandoning her theory. Her shoulders slumped and she pulled Cora closer.

"Ok, yes," Anna confessed. "I do like him. I like him very much. We're just having a bit of a prank on Robert and Mary after what they put us through. We couldn't give them the satisfaction of being right so easily."

Cora clapped her hands together. "I love it," she gushed. "Don't worry, I won't give you away." She continued to smiled widely at Anna. "I have to confess, when they told me they arranged a blind date, I couldn't see the two of you together at all, but…" She shook her head. "Well, I can tell looking at you now that you're pretty happy about it. I think it's lovely."

Anna thought her face would break from smiling as she said goodbye to Cora and headed out into the cold night air. She was about a block away from her flat when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She grinned as she opened the text from John.

 _I guess my luck ran out._

 _What do you mean?_

 _I'm forced to eat another dinner and still didn't get to kiss you._

 _You poor man. Soon. I promise._

And she did promise, to him and to herself. She wanted him to kiss her so much she could burst.

Anna had always thought that falling in love would be slow and gradual, that she would carefully tie herself to someone a bit at a time until she woke one day knowing what to call it. But this was like a bolt out of the blue, a most wonderful shock to the system. And now that John Bates was in her life, she couldn't imagine it being any other way.

 _Sweet dreams, Anna. I will call you tomorrow._

 _Goodnight, John. xx_

oOoOoOoOoOo

By the time John arrived, the Crawley annual Christmas party was in full swing. While he wasn't normally one for crowds and parties, knowing Anna was there meant there was nowhere else he wanted to be. He pretended to admire the festive decoration in an attempt to look for her, but he was unsuccessful.

"Anna is in the kitchen with Cora and Mary," Robert told him quietly as thought he could read his mind. "I know it won't be easy to totally avoid each other, but I do hope you can be civil. At least do better than you did the other night. Seriously, what go into you?"

John threw his hands up. "I don't know, I don't know," he said, faking total vexation. "She just gets under my skin, I guess. I'll do my best but I'm not sure I can promise what she might do."

"That's not very reassuring," Robert sighed. "But I'm going to trust you to behave while I go and say hello to some more people." John slowly drifted around the room until he saw a familiar face fidgeting near the punch bowl.

"Joe Molesley!" Joe was another one of his former comrades in arms. While he had always liked the man, they never really seemed to have much in common other than what bonded them as army brothers.

"John Bates," Joe cried, an deer like expression of shock breaking all over his face as he reached out to shake John's hand. "I never thought I would see you here. I never thought I'd see you again, to be honest. It's been quite a long time." He looked around and then back at John. "Last I heard about you from Robert was that you moved to Ireland."

"Yes, but I'm back," John replied. "Moved here about two years ago after the divorce."

"Oh," Joe said. "Oh, I see. So there's no… Vera, then? Sorry to hear that."

John had to smile at that. "No, you're not, but I appreciate the sentiment." He leaned on his cane as they stood watching the crowd mingling around, keeping an eye out for Anna whenever someone entered the room. "What about you, Joe? Did you ever find someone and settle down?"

"No, I never did have the knack for romance or that sort of thing," Joe said with a sad, deprecating laugh. "But I'm a teacher now. I suppose you would find that surprising. Me, of all people, a teacher."

"On the contrary, you were one of the cleverest men in our unit so it doesn't surprise me at all. Your students are very lucky to have you." John had forgotten that Joe had one of the most self-defeating way of talking about himself, which was a shame because he truly did have a lot to offer the world. He just couldn't seem to get the world to see it.

"Well, that's awfully kind of you to say," Joe said, quite moved. "I rather enjoy it, you know, setting young minds on the path of education, showing them what they can…"

Joe continued talking, but John stopped listening the second the a door from swung open and Anna entered the party with a platter of food, chatting with Mary as she set it down on a table. He tried to remember to breathe but it was hard when the sight of her nearly forced all the air out of his lungs. She was absolutely gorgeous, dressed up in a red cocktail dress that accentuated every inch of her beauty. He had no idea how he would be able to keep up the act for Robert and Mary when everything inside him made him want to march straight up to her and tell her she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Nice girl, that Anna." John snapped out of his daze to realize that Joe was watching her too.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," he agreed before suddenly wondering if he was suppose to carry on the act with everyone he spoke to that evening.

"Do you know if she has someone special?" Joe inquired quietly. John turned and gaped at the man.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Oh, just being stupid," Joe gave a wry laugh. "Must be the punch talking, I wouldn't stand a chance."

"I hear there is someone," John supplied, just in case it was not, in fact, the punch talking and Joe decided to make an awkward move. He wasn't sure it was right for him to be so territorial when it came to Anna but he didn't really care.

"Is he keen?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I'd say he's keen," John managed nonchalantly. And in that very moment, Anna turned her head and caught his eyes watching her. She bit her lower lip as she smiled, pretending to be listening to the conversation before her. She turned back to her friends but spared one more glance over her shoulder at him, a move that made his chest tighten. "He's very keen, indeed."

"That figures," Joe sighed. John excused himself and headed toward her, but found himself cut off mid-stride.

"Uncle John," Mary spoke in a low urgent tone.

"Mary," John answered with a strained tone of pleasure. "Merry Christmas. The house looks amazing, I'm sure you had a hand in it-"

"Yeah, yeah… look," she interrupted and began to lead him away from Anna and into the drawing room. "Anna is usually a very friendly person but she doesn't suffer fools gladly."

"And she thinks I'm a fool, is that it?"

"I suggest you avoid her unless you plan to create another scene like you did the other night when Papa ran into you."

"News travels fast."

"Whatever," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I regret the very moment we decided to introduce the both of you. Don't speak to her. Don't even go near her. I forbid it."

"You forbid it? Oh, come on, you're joking!"

"I'm not," Mary said evenly, raising her chin and staring him down her nose. "Now, there's plenty of room, no reason you can't avoid each other."

"You're being a bit ridiculous, you do know that, right?"

"Enjoy the party," Mary intoned, ignoring his agitated state, and with those parting words she left. John shook his head and exhaled slowly. He began to text.

 _I'm forbidden to come near you!_

A few seconds later, Anna replied.

 _I was given the same orders. We really did a number on them, didn't we?_

John huffed in bemusement.

 _We need to end this_.

He waited for what seemed forever for a reply. He read and reread each message for anything that could be misinterpreted. Finally, his phone alerted him to her reply.

 _Then come find me and end it, John. If that's what you want._

He stared at the phone. Surely, she knew he meant that he wanted to end the game, not… not what was happening between them. Had he blown the whole thing? The party guests were drifting in and out of all the various rooms. He looked around feverishly for any sign of Anna but she could be anywhere.

He moved as quickly as he could toward the hall, stopping to apologize when he bumped into an older gentleman blocking the passage. He tried to figure out what he should say when he found her, how he hoped with all his might that she hadn't read the frustration in his tone as frustration with her. He just wanted to be able to talk to her, to be next to her, to feel all the good things he did whenever she was with him. The small voice inside his head laughed at him.

He finally spotted her. Despite others standing around in small groups and pairs, drinking and laughing, she was alone. He crossed the room until he stood in front of her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at him.

"Anna," he said, his voice low. "I didn't mean-"

"Good grief, can't you both just leave each other alone?" John heard Robert grumble as he crossed the room toward them..

"What part of 'I forbid it' did you not understand?" Mary hissed as she came rushing toward them to join her father in disapproval. John took an exasperated breath and shifted uneasily where he stood. He started to reply when Anna interrupted.

"Mr. Bates observed that I was standing under the mistletoe," Anna informed them, even though her eyes never left his. John looked up at the ceiling to see that there actually was a large ball of mistletoe hanging directly above her head. "I suppose you think that means you get to kiss me." She raised an eyebrow at him, and the intention was not lost on him. He lowered his face to compose himself. God, he loved this woman.

"I doubt you could handle it," he answered cooly. Anna's mouth dropped open in mock offense.

"They're at it again," Mary moaned, throwing her hands up. "Seriously, what is wrong with you both?" She looked around and then lowered her voice. "People are watching, you know."

"I doubt you have it in you to kiss me," she laughed, standing straighter. Then she narrowed her eyes and dared him. "But go ahead, give me your best shot, Mr. Bates."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should!"

"Fine!"

"So what are you waiting for?"

They stared at each other for a few heated seconds. The entire room grew quiet.

"What the hell is happening?" Mary whispered to her father who just shook his head slowly as he looked on.

John lifted a hand to her face, sinking his fingers into her hair and gently brushing his thumb against her cheek. Anna smiled brightly and leaned into his touch, her breath quick with anticipation. He smiled back at her with absolute adoration. Anna relaxed then, raising her face to him. The space between them slowly disappeared as their lips met in a soft kiss. His lips lingered at the corner of her mouth just a beat until his tongue swept along the line of her lips. He moved his arm around her shoulders, bending her head back as he deepened the kiss forcing Anna to run her hands up his chest and settling around his neck. Anna played with the hair at his collar, a small hum of pleasure from the back of her throat encouraging him to keep going.

"Golly," Robert sputtered, his brow furrowing in confusion. "That's a plot twist."

"I don't understand what is happening," Mary added. "Papa, what is happening?"

"You finally got your kiss, Mr. Bates," her heard her whisper, their breath mingling after he broke the kiss. He loved the wildness in her eyes, the rosy flush of her perfect skin. And in a flash, she kissed him back.

Anna closed her eyes and angled her mouth to deepened the kiss yet again. The move made him groan which sent a shudder through her whole body. She could feel something awaking inside her. She was consumed by the taste of his tongue on hers, the feel of his arms around her. She pulled at him desperately, straining on her toes to be as close as possible.

"Sh-should we be watching this?" Robert asked.

"I can't look away," Mary exclaimed. "My god, she's climbing him like a tree!"

A few nervous giggles from the other guests turned into applause and a few whistles. Finally John set Anna back on her feet, taking her hand and kissing the back of her fingers. Their hands dropped between them, but she wouldn't let go. With a deep breath, the both turned to their best friends for the final reaction.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Mary demanded, her wide eyes bouncing frantically between John and Anna.

"That kiss was no joke," Anna said breathily and John winked at her. "Everything else, however, was."

"But why? Why did you make us think you couldn't stand each other?" Robert asked.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through that day?" John asked with frustration.

"But-"

"And you weren't much better," Anna said to Mary. "Both of you bullied us into that blind date and…"

"And?" Mary asked impatiently. Anna relaxed and sighed as she moved closer to her friend.

"And you were right," Anna answered, putting her hand on Mary's arm affectionately. "I was missing something in my life. And you were right about John being the right man for me. You were right about it all."

"Well, I always am," Mary twisted her body back and forth in triumph.

"And that right there is why we didn't tell you right away. The gloating, the I-told-you-so! We wanted you to squirm a bit before we gave you the satisfaction," Anna said pointing at Mary. Then she looked at John and grinned.

"I should have known something was up," Robert sighed. "The things you told me about Anna were simply impossible to believe. As if she would ever throw a glass of wine at anyone."

"Oh, that part was true," John replied. Anna slapped his arm.

"It was an accident!" she shrieked. "Honestly." John laughed silently, and moved his arm around her. Anna rolled her eyes, but moved to his side.

"Well, I'll tell you this," Robert said, patting John on his shoulder. "You look happy, my friend. Happier than I have seen you in years."

"They both do," Mary observed with a haughty expression. "So it was all worth it in the end, I suppose. Let's go, Papa, and leave the lovebirds to round two." She glanced up at the mistletoe as she turned to walk away. Robert started to leave when John called his name.

"I owe you a thank you."

Robert nodded with a smile and followed his daughter into the party crowd. John gestured toward a quieter corner of the room.

"Perhaps we should give someone else a shot under the mistletoe," he said, as they lowered themselves onto a loveseat. "I will admit that I'm feeling glad it's out in the open now. Quite relieved."

"I know what you mean," Anna sighed. "Still, it was fun while it lasted."

"Hmmm yes," John agreed somewhat reluctantly. "But it had to stop. I don't think I could have survived much longer."

"Why exactly?"

"Well, for starters, I wanted to tell you how you positively took my breath away when I first saw you enter the party," he began. "And while you are a wonder to look at, that can never be enough. You are also a wonder to talk to, to laugh with… I like being with you."

Anna tilted her head and twisted her lips in a coy smile. "You are a charmer, Mr. Bates." She shuffled closer and wrapped herself around his arm. She rested her head against his shoulder and sighed happily. "I like being with you, too. For all the same reasons."

"Do you think our plan worked, though?" John asked after a few seconds of quiet. "Or have we just encouraged them to interfere even more now?"

"We've created a couple of meddling monsters, you mean?" Anna sighed. "They have a one hundred percent success rate, so they should quit while they're ahead. I know I would." She looked up at him through her lashes. "I mean, if I were inclined to stick my nose in other people's lives like that. Which I'm not." John had to agree.

They continued to watch the other guests enjoying themselves when Joe Molesley approached. He seemed a bit flustered, almost embarrassed.

"Good evening, Mr. Molesley," Anna greeted him kindly. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"What? Oh. Oh, yes, it's very lovely," he forced a jittery smile at her, but then his attention toward John. He gestured at Anna with his head and gave nervous huff. "You could have just said, you know."

"I'm sorry, Joe, it was just a silly joke we were playing on Robert. I didn't mean to mislead you."

"Oh, well, it's all right. And of course, I wish you all the best with…," he waved his hand at the two of them. "You know… everything." He exhaled and gave a slight bow before departing.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing really," John chuckled. "He asked if you were seeing anyone and I may have been a bit vague when I said you were. Another reason to end the charade and declare my intentions, to keep Joe from stealing you away." Anna laughed.

"We can save a discussion of your intentions for later, though I hope it involves mistletoe." She hummed happily as she relaxed into his side once again. "Poor Mr. Molesley. He is a nice man. Not my type, mind, but I'm sure he could make some woman very happy. In fact..." John stiffened, causing her to sit up. "What?"

He shook his head at her. "Didn't we just say it was a bad idea to meddle in other people's lives?"

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just that there's a woman at work," Anna explained calmly, running her hand along his arm to win him to her idea.. "Her name is Phyllis Baxter. She's quiet but very pleasant, very nice. And I just think…" She smiled and nodded without saying any more. John shook his head slowly in response, but she just nodded faster. John closed his eyes and slumped back into the sofa with a groan.

"That's it, then, we're just as bad as Robert and Mary," he lamented. Anna giggled and snuggled closer, nuzzled the side of his face with her nose. She kissed his cheek and nipped softly at his jaw then moved her head to his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"No, we aren't. For one thing, we will be sure they know each other's names." She paused, sensing that John was not quite convinced. "Cheer up, Mr. Bates. Robert and Mary hit the bullseye. Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter should be lucky if we are as bad as they are."

John turned slightly to face her. He reached his hand toward her, guided slowly and gently up her arm until he held her face. He leaned down and kissed her, slowly this time but still with all the passion and desire he had under the mistletoe. He broke the kiss and brought his forehead to hers. "Bullseye," he whispered as he closed his eyes. He could feel her smile. It wrapped around him and drew his heart to hers.

"Bullseye," she echoed.

 _The end._

 **Oh, look, I finished a story in under a year! Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story. Or even if you didn't. Peace.**


End file.
